Hauptmenü
thumb|right|Das Hauptmenü aus Banjo-Tooie Ein Hauptmenü gibt es in jedem Spiel der Banjo-Kazooie-Serie. Im Allgemeinen können hier einige wesentliche Einstellungen vorgenommen werden und der Spielmodus bzw. Spielstand ausgewählt werden. Banjo-Kazooie Sprachauswahl Im Hauptmenü von Banjo-Kazooie findet man sich in Banjos Haus wieder. In der europäischen Version des Spiels muss zuerst in einem Zeitlimit von zehn Sekunden eine Sprache ausgewählt werden. Zur Wahl stehen Englisch, Französisch und Deutsch. Spielstandauswahl Anschließend kann einer von drei Spielständen ausgewählt werden, wobei jeder Spielstand durch einen anderen Bereich des Hauses symbolisiert wird, in dem sich Banjo und Kazooie aufhalten. Beim ersten Spielstand liegen Bär und Vogel im Bett und schlafen, beim zweiten befinden sie sich in der Küche und kochen und bei Spielstand drei sitzen sie im Sessel und Spielen mit einem Gameboy. Die Spielstände können mit Hilfe des Z-Triggers auch gelöscht werden, allerdings ist es nicht möglich einen Spielstand zu kopieren. Banjo-Tooie Auch das Hauptmenü von Banjo-Tooie spielt sich in Banjos Haus ab. Hier gibt es allerdings wesentlich mehr Funktionen als im Vorgänger, die als Gegenstände im Haus dargestellt sind. Auf diese kann mit Hilfe von Banjos Hand zugegriffen werden, die als Cursor durch den Raum bewegt wird. Bilder Auch in Banjo-Tooie gibt es drei Spielstände für den Einspieler-Modus, die durch Bilder an der Wand dargestellt sind. Bei leeren Spielständen befindet sich im Rahmen nur eine große Ziffer, die für die Nummer des Speicherstands steht. Bei benutzten Speicherslots wird der Rahmen mit dem Porträt eines Charakters gefüllt. Das erste Bild zeigt dabei Banjo, das zweite Kazooie und das dritte Mumbo. Befindet sich der Cursor auf einem Spielstände, wird ein Text eingeblendet, der die bisherige Spielzeit sowie die Anzahl der gefundenen Puzzlos wiedergibt. Fotoapparat Mit diesem Objekt ist es möglich, einen Spielstand auf einen anderen, noch leeren Speicherslot zu kopieren. Dafür muss erst der Fotoapparat ausgewählt werden, dann der zu kopierende Spielstand und zuletzt, wo dieser hinkopiert werden soll. Nintendo 64 Wird das Nintendo 64 angewählt, gelangt man zum Mehrspielermodus. Nun muss eingestellt werden, wie viele Spieler teilnehmen und im Anschluss, ob eines, mehrere, oder alle 14 Minispiele gespielt werden sollen. Dann gelangt man zu einem Bildschirm, wo die Spiele an sich ausgewählt werden und in manchen Fällen noch einige weitere Spieleinstellungen vorgenommen werden können. Eine Besonderheit der Konsole in Banjos Haus ist, dass die Zahl der angeschlossenen Controller, der Zahl der wirklichen Controller entspricht. Außerdem ist in die virtuelle Konsole das Modul von Banjo-Tooie eingesteckt. Fernseher Der Fernseher in Form einer Honigwabe führt zu den Einstellungen. Verändern lassen sich hier Bildformat, Bildposition und Tonformat. Rekorder Hier sind Wiederholungen bestimmter Ereignisse aus dem Einspielermodus verfügbar. Minispiele, Endgegner und Filmsequenzen, die bereits freigeschaltet wurden, lassen sich hier beliebig oft spielen bzw. ansehen. Banjo-Kazooie: Gruntys Rache Das Hauptmenü von Banjo-Kazooie: Gruntys Rache ist aufgrund der begrenzten Hardware des Gameboy Advance nicht so schön designt wie in den übrigen Teilen der Reihe. Stattdessen beschränkt es sich auf simple Text- und Bildeinblendungen. Zunächst wählt man, ob ein neues Spiel begonnen oder ein gespeichertes fortgesetzt werden soll, anschließend dann einen der drei verfügbaren Spielstände. Kopieren von Speicherständen ist nur indirekt möglich, indem beim Speichern des Fortschritts einfach ein anderer Slot ausgewählt wird. Auch eine Funktion zum Löschen der Spielstände gibt es nicht. Banjo-Pilot Banjo-Kazooie: Schraube Locker Traditionell befindet man sich auch im Hauptmenü von Banjo-Kazooie: Schraube Locker in Banjos Haus, dessen Erscheinungsbild sich allerdings grundlegend geändert hat. Verschiedene aufeinandergestapelte Utensilien stellen die einzelnen Menüpunkte dar. Die Auswahl erfolgt über eine Leiste am oberen Bidlschirmrand. Im Raum sind allerlei Anspielungen auf die komplette Banjo-Kazooie-Reihe zu finden, etwa eine Flugplatte und ein Bild von Bottles. Über die X-Taste lässt sich auf den Xbox Live-Marktplatz zugreifen, mit der Y-Taste ein Speicherplatz für die Spielstände auswählen. Einzelspieler Banjo höchstpersönlich symbolisiert den Einspielermodus. Wird dieser ausgewählt, kann man anschließend entscheiden, ob ein bestehendes Spiel fortgesetzt oder ein neues gestartet werden soll. Multiplayer Der Mehrspielermodus wird durch einen Stapel von Xbox 360-Konsolen dargestellt. Zur Wahl stehen hier ein Spiel über Xbox Live oder ein lokales Spiel. Beide Optionen führen den Spieler zur Multiplayer-Lobby im Test-O-Track. Spielinformationen Über die Kommode am rechten Bildrand lässt sich auf verschiedene Untermenüs zugreifen. Zum einen kann die Statistik des Einspielermodus' eingesehen werden, darüber hinaus die Bestenlisten via Xbox Live und die erspielten Erfolge. Als letzter Punkt lassen sich hier zudem die Credits anschauen. Fotos und Wiederholungen Dieser Menüpunkt ermöglicht den Zugriff auf zuvor gespeicherte Fotos und Filme sowie auf die Intro-Filme der einzelnen Welten, die schon freigeschaltet wurden. Als Symbol für dieses Menü dient ein blaues Buch mit Rare-Logo, wie es im Spiel Grabbed by the Ghoulies vorkommt. Auf diesem Buch stehen zwei Bilder, die Szenen aus den alten Banjo-Kazooie-Teilen zeigen. Zum einen ist ein Foto aus dem Bosskampf gegen Herrn Flicken zu sehen, zum anderen ein Porträt von Tooty aus dem Intro von Banjo-Kazooie, wo sie ihre Querflöte spielt. Steuerungseinstellungen Bei diesem Menüpunkt ist Gerrill in seinem Goldfischglas zu sehen, der wie schon im Menü von Banjo-Tooie stetig die Glasscheibe rammt. Wird er ausgewählt, lässt sich die Vibration des Controller ein- oder ausschalten sowie die Kamera entlang der X- oder Y-Achse invertieren. Anzeigeeinstellungen Der alte Fernseher offenbart ein Menü, in dem sich Helligkeit und Kontrast jewils auf einer Skala von 0 bis 100 einstellen lassen. Seit dem großen Update befindet sich hier außerdem die Funktion, die Dialogtexte vergrößert darzustellen, was vor allem Verwendern von Röhrenfernsehern zu Gute kommt. Audio-Einstellungen Der Kessel, der diesen Menüpunkt darstellt, beginnt zu Pfeifen, sobald er ausgewählt wird. An dieser Stelle lässt sich die Lautstärke von Sprache, Soundeffekten und Musik getrennt voneinander einstellen, jeweils wieder auf einer Skala von 0 bis 100. Banjo-Kazooie (XBLA) In der Xbox Live Arcade-Version ist der Spielstandauswahl noch ein zusätzliches Menü vorgeschaltet, in dem auf Bestenlisten, Erfolge, Hilfetexte und Optionen zugegriffen werden kann, also allgemein auf Funktionen, die in der Nintendo 64-Version noch nicht vorhanden waren. Die Sprachauswahl entfällt dafür, da die Einstellungen direkt aus der Xbox-Steuerung übernommen werden. Banjo-Tooie (XBLA) Auch die Xbox Live Arcade-Version von Banjo-Tooie enthält ein vorgeschaltetes Menü für Zusatzfunktionen. Der Fernseher in Banjos Haus ist zwar noch vorhanden, lässt sich jedoch nicht mehr auswählen, da sich das Optionsmenü nun an anderer Stelle befindet. Erstaunlich ist, dass das Nintendo 64 im Gegensatz zu anderen Nintendo-Referenzen nicht entfernt wurde. Die Verpackung von Banjo-Tooie allerdings wurde ersetzt durch die Hülle von Banjo-Kazooie: Schraube Locker. Ist Stop 'n' Swop aktiv, zeigen drei Charakterporträts in der oberen rechten Ecke jeweils das Logo dieses Features. Kategorie:Features